Perfect World
by MillehSS
Summary: Fichas fechadas!Prólogo...
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal olha eu aqui de novo ^^

Bom antes de tudo eu gostaria de dizer que eu não esqueci da minha outra fic, eu vou continuar-la obviamente, porem eu venho aqui para fazer uma proposta para vocês!

Eu gostaria que o pessoal me mandassem fichas para a minha nova fic que surgiu num momento, eu diria, de maluquise!

Deixa eu me explicar: Eu estava, um certo dia, entediada e resolvi ver o que a minha irmãzinha estava fazendo e quando a encontrei ela estava no computador, o que não é nenhuma novidade, jogando um jogo pela qual ela é meio viciadinha. O meu ser que estava super entediado resolveu ficar do lado dela vendo-a jogar e depois de algum tempo ela me pediu que eu escrevesse uma fic que fosse baseada no jogo de presente de Natal para ela....bom eu acabei concordando, ela apesar de incomodar é a minha irmã!

O jogo que vai servir de base para a minha fic é um jogo denominado Perfect World que de acordo com a minha irmã (ela é meio suspeita, mas tudo bem) é o melhor jogo online de todos. Eu até joguei para entender melhor o matéria prima da minha história e até que eu gostei se vocês querem saber!

Bom agora vamos ao que interessa!

Eu peço a vocês meus caros leitores que antes de criarem as suas fichas leiam os itens abaixo, para vocês terem uma melhor compreensão da história e do jogo! E caso exista algum ser que jogue Perfect World, eu vou logo avisando que existirão algumas coisas que serão modificadas, porém tentarei ser a mais fiel ao jogo possível!

* * *

HISTÓRIA

A origem do mundo é passada de geração em geração, numa tradição milenar. Em meio a uma imensidão turbulenta vivia Pan Gu, o deus que contrariou ao próprio destino e criou o universo com um golpe de seu poderoso machado. No lugar em que seu machado partiu a realidade, nasceram o céu e a terra.

Com seu corpo, Pan Gu sustentou o céu, temendo que ele caísse sobre a terra e o Caos voltasse a tomar conta de tudo. Por mais de 18 mil anos, o grande deus protegeu sua criação. E, pouco a pouco, nascida do corpo do próprio Deus-criador, a vida terrestre primordial surgiu.

De sua respiração nasceu o vento e sua voz originou o trovão. Seu olho direito é a lua, seu olho esquerdo o sol. Seu sangue formou os rios, seu corpo as montanhas, sua barba é agora o mar de estrelas, sua pele deu origem à vegetação. Os minerais são seus ossos, seu suor é a chuva. E, em meio a tudo isso, das pequenas criaturas de seu corpo, surgiram os primeiros seres vivos pelo mundo.

* * *

RAÇAS

Existem três raças que foram criadas a partir das pequenas criaturas do corpo de Pan Gu, são elas: Alados, Humanos e Selvagens.

_Alados_

São os descendentes diretos dos Imortais, os deuses antigos de Perfect World. Os Alados, que tem belas asas e vivem em cidades isoladas, perdidas entre montanhas ou em grandes metrópoles flutuantes, construídas nos céus, serão sempre respeitados e temidos, seja como um habilidoso Arqueiro, capaz de derrotar seu inimigo antes que ele perceba de onde vieram seus tiros, ou como um Sacerdote digno, personificação do poder dos grandes deuses!

Arqueiros: Como o próprio nome diz, os Arqueiros são especializados no uso de arcos e flechas. Por possuírem um alto domínio mágico, são capazes de imbuir suas flechas com energia mística e causar estragos como nenhuma outra classe. Sua maior fraqueza é o combate a curta distância.

Sacerdote: A magia do elemento Metal pode trazer tanto a destruição quanto a salvação. E é neste aspecto que os Sacerdotes se focam. Com seus poderes curativos, são capazes de cuidar dos feridos em combate, além de garantir bênçãos e outras magias de suporte para melhorar as capacidades de todo o seu grupo. Dizem que os sacerdotes são o que há de mais próximo do grande Pan Gu.

OBS: Os Alados são parecidos com elfos (possuem na maioria das vezes aquelas orelhas pontudas e todos possuem pequenas asas na cabeça) e são a única classe que possuem asas!

_Humanos_

É a raça dominante no mundo, os Humanos. Este povo sobreviveu ao Grande Dilúvio e deu origem aos cinco maiores impérios no planeta. Por sua perseverança, são altamente versáteis e capazes de se adaptar como ninguém. Mesmo que jamais atinjam o mesmo domínio mágico ou físico dos Alados e dos Selvagens, unem o melhor dos dois mundos: podem ser talentosos Guerreiros versados nas artes da guerra, ou Magos poderosos, mestres dos elementos.

Guerreiros: O Guerreiro é uma verdadeira classe de combate. Valendo-se da versatilidade humana, eles são versados em quase todos os tipos de armas existentes. Seja usando espadas de duas mãos de dano pesado, seja usando adagas ágeis e mortais, o Guerreiro poderá se tornar um espadachim indestrutível ou um guardião furioso.

Magos: Mestres nas artes arcanas antigas, os Magos são extremamente temidos no campo de batalha. Com um movimento de suas mãos, são capazes de fazer com que uma chuva de fogo traga a destruição aos inimigos. São especialistas em magias de Fogo, Água e Terra, e podem se especializar em cada um desses caminhos.

_Selvagens_

São guerreiros ferozes, capazes de mudar o destino de toda a sua raça, os Selvagens. Seu povo é descendente dos imortais deuses antigos que deixaram de lado sua crença no grande Deus. Por isso, acabaram se tornando criaturas disformes desprezadas pelas demais raças, exilados nas montanhas, longe de todo contato com as demais civilizações. Mas esta fúria e ódio pelo desprezo o tornam um guerreiro sem igual! Os Bárbaros podem derrotar exércitos de monstros com uma só mão, já as Feiticeiras invocam os poderes ancestrais da natureza em seu auxílio.

Bárbaros: Os homens Selvagens canalizam seu poder no uso da força bruta. Extremamente ágeis e ferozes, os Bárbaros são capazes de enfrentar diversos Guerreiros ao mesmo tempo de igual para igual. Apesar de usarem uma menor variedade de armas, os Bárbaros possuem habilidades especiais que aumentam seu poder e ainda permitem que se transformem em verdadeiros tigres!

Feiticeiras: As mulheres Selvagens não devem em nada aos Bárbaros no quesito ferocidade. Por outro lado, por seu maior apego à natureza, elas se especializaram nas misteriosas artes do veneno e da invocação. São capazes de usar o poder da terra para apodrecer e adoecer o alvo, além de usar os animais da natureza contra seus oponentes. Quando atingem um maior domínio de seus poderes, podem se transformar em raposas e desaparecer num piscar de olhos.

OBS: Os selvagens são uma mistura de humanos com animais, por exemplo: as mulheres (feiticeiras) tem orelhinha e rabo de coelho, raposa, gato e etc… já os homens(bárbaros) tem orelhas de tigres, leão, lobo e rabo também!

As feiticeiras são as únicas que podem domesticar animais e usá-los para batalha. Uma feiticeira pode também se transformem numa raposa (verde, azul, amarela, branca…)

Os bárbaros se transformam em tigres brancos, amarelos, pretos, azuis e etc...

* * *

CIDADES ESTADOS DE CADA RAÇA

Irei informar para vocês essas três cidades só para base de conhecimento: A dos Alados é a Cidade das Plumas, a dos Humanos Cidade da Espada e a dos Selvagens Cidade das Feras.

* * *

LEVEIS (lvl)

Gente os leveis só vão servIr para eu poder saber se vocês são forte, fracos, ocupações no clã, a armadura que vocês irão usar e animais.

Leveis baixo: 1 ao 30

Leveis médio: 31 ao 69

Leveis alto: 70 ao 100

* * *

BICHOS DE ESTIMAÇÃO

Os bichos de estimação são divididos em 3 tipos, bichos de batalha, bichos mascotes e bichos de montaria. Além disso temos tipos terrestres, aquáticos e voadores, sendo que não é possível invocá-los quando não estamos no ambiente próprio do bicho.

Batalha: São os animais usados somente pelas Feiticeiras. Eles ajudam numa batalha e são o braço direito das mulheres Selvagens. (irei escolher de acordo com a personalidade de cada Feiticeira e todas as mulheres selvagens tem esse tipo e animal)

Bichos mascotes: Eles não lutam, não soltam habilidades e não têm efeitos especiais, são somente bichos para te acompanhar em todos os momentos, mas para muitos são seres muitos valiosos por causa do valor sentimental.... (são animais caros e tem alguns super caros por serem raros $$)

Bebê urso, Bebê de mini-coelho, bebê de mini-sapo, bebê de cachorro, bebê de gato, bebê de cervo, bebê de Haaze (é uma espécie de um coelho rosa com armadura), bebê porco-voador (é um porquinho rosa que voa), bebê borboleta, bebê asas de prata (uma raposa rosa voadora), bebê espírito da chama (parece uma salamandra de asa), bebê falcão celestial (é uma mistura de falcão com fênix branco), bebê de dálmata, bebê de tartaruga, bebê de hamster, bebê de dragão, bebê de papagaio e bebê de fênix (uma fênix branca praticamente transparente com calda de pavão)

Animais de montaria: São animais usados para que aja uma locomoção mais rápida. São animais muito requisitados.

Midnigth (cavalo preto que possuem olhos com chamas e as patas também – lvl10), CrimsonHare Steed (cavalo marrom – lvl 40), DarkGloom Steed (cavalo negro – lvl 40), WhiteDraco Steed (cavalo branco – lvl 40), Argent Mane (cavalo branco que brilha – lvl 40), Mauve Radiant (cavalo purpura que brilha – lvl 40) Leopardo (lvl 40), Urso Branco (lvl 40), Dinossauro (lvl 60), Cervo (lvl 60), Elefante (lvl 60), Leão (lvl 60), Kimera (um leão verde – lvl 80), Leopardo de Armadura (lvl 60) e Lobo de Armadura (lvl 60).

OBS: Midnigth (cavalo preto que possuem olhos com chamas e as patas também – lvl10), CrimsonHare Steed (cavalo marrom – lvl 40), DarkGloom Steed (cavalo negro – lvl 40), WhiteDraco Steed (cavalo branco – lvl 40), Argent Mane (cavalo branco que brilha – lvl 40), Mauve Radiant (cavalo purpura que brilha – lvl 40) são animais super difíceis de se conseguir, pois a pessoa tem que ser muito rica $$)

Animais raros: São animais difíceis de se encontrar e tem um valor inestimável. As feiticeiras podem domesticar esses animais e vender para as outras classes. (por causa disso tem nível e eles podem lutar)

Bebê urso (lvl 20), Bebê de mini-coelho (lvl 20), bebê de mini-sapo (lvl 9), bebê de cachorro (lvl 40), bebê de gato (lvl ), Sea Tiger (tigre preto de armadura – lvl 60), bebê porco-voador (é um porquinho rosa que voa – lvl 30), Grande urso branco (lvl 80).

- CADA FICHA PODE TER MAIS DE UM ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO –

* * *

VOÔ

Apesar de somente os Alados possuírem asas, as outras raças descobriram modo para poder voar (os humanos e selvagens só poderão voar a partir do lvl 30)

**Asas(Alados)**

- Asa dos Alados (uma asa anjo branca, todos os alados nascem com ela)

- Asa da Antiguidade (mistura de uma asa de borboleta e de anjo. É extremamente bela e colorida – lvl 20)

- Asa Plumbum Esence (parece o esqueleto de uma asa só que feita com lâminas todas trabalhadas em dourado – lvl 20)

- Asa de Águia (lvl 30)

- Asa Blood Wing (asa de morcego – lvl 30)

- Asa Romance (asa de borboleta preta com detalhes brancos – lvl 30)

- Asa Create (asa na qual as penas parecem lâminas – lvl 30)

- Asa Borboleta (asa de borboleta com as cores azul, preta e branca com detalhes em amarelo e rosa – lvl 30)

- Asa Ice Feather (asa transparente na qual tem quase o aspecto de lâminas – lvl 50)

- Asa Ilusion (asa de borboleta laranja e preta – lvl 50)

- Asa Refulgence (asa de águia laranja transparente – lvl 50 )

- Asa Wing God (parece ser composta por três asas de anjo – lvl 90)

**Humanos**

- Espada sagrada (uma linda espada toda feita em ouro. Ela parece uma escultura e emana uma luz dourada – lvl 20)

- Luz do Trovão ( espada toda trabalhada em jade e esculpida, na qual emana uma luz verde – lvl 20)

- Espada voadora (uma espada que emana uma luz azul – lvl 30)

- Reality (uma espada na qual a lâmina parece gelo e emana luz azul – lvl 30)

- Ryusei (uma espada que possui uma lâmina com a tonalidade azul como uma faixa de luz e emana a cauda de um meteoro –lvl 30)

- Muramasa (espada na qual é envolvida com fogo – lvl 30)

- Large Feijan (uma das mais bonitas. É uma espada toda trabalhada e esculpida em rosa – lvl 30)

- Yoshimitsu (uma espada que emana uma luz azul e lâmina é que nem a da Ryusei, porém possui faixas de luzes verdes. A espada fica soltando bolas de luzes verdes – lvl 50)

- Masamune (parece que o humano está pisando na galáctica – lvl 50)

- Explode (uma espada envolvida no fogo e parece estar explodindo – lvl 90)

**Selvagens**

- Houou ( uma linda mistura de uma águia e pavão altamente colorida – lvl 20)

- Dragão de duas cabeças (lvl 20)

- Mighty Dragonfly (uma mosca gigante – lvl 20)

- Arraia (uma raia azul e vermelha –lvl 30)

- Raya (uma raia de uma tonalidade acinzentada e lilás – lvl 30)

- Kurishuna (uma raia laranja – lvl 30)

- Ganso (lvl 30)

- Garuda (uma águia azul – lvl 50)

- Asura (uma raia preta – lvl 50)

- Matchless (águia branca – lvl 50)

- Griffon (cabeça e asas de águia com corpo de leão – lvl 90)

* * *

CLÃS

Existiram dois grandes clãs que vivem em uma disputa milenar, são eles: The Holy Empire of Abel e The Azur Aliance.

O The Holy Empire of Abel é considerado um dos "The Five" (é como é chamado os cinco grandes clãs) e o mais respeitado entre eles. Tem como principal objetivo seguir os caminhos celestiais dos deuses antigos.

The Azur Aliance também faz parte dos "The Five" e seus objetivos são desconhecidos e sombrios. O medo que ele impõem nos outros componentes dos "The Five" e nos outros seres é inimaginável, assim como o poder de seus integrantes...

Outro clã que se destaca, porém não faz parte dos "The Five", é o Great Empire. Esse clã é conhecido pelo seu curioso lema "vale tudo no amor e na guerra" e é um grande aliado do The Holy Empire of Abel.

Se você pergunta pelo DarkRose muitos responderão "quem?", porém o crescimento militar desse clã vem crescendo numa proporção impressionante....alguns até dizem que eles um dia vão fazer parte dos "The Five". Se vão ou não ninguém sabe, só o destino...

Se você estiver procurando uma reunião de traidores e pessoas sem escrúpulos, pode pergunta para qualquer pessoa sobre o clã Maleficent, um clã que é considerado pelos outros a verdadeira pedra no sapato!

Cargos militares dos clãs: os clãs são divididos em cargos militares, são eles: Marechal, General, Major, Capitão e Soldado.

**Marechal:** Líder do clã

**General**: O(s) verdadeiro braço direito do Marechal. Depois do "líder" é a pessoa mais importante.

**Major:** Composto somente por pessoas de confiança do Marechal, são eles que ajudam a administrar o clã juntamente com o General.

**Capitão:** Esses tem a responsabilidade de cuidar de coisas mais supérfluas e só podem tomar certas atitudes depois de consultar no mínimo um dos Major.

**Soldado:** São o restante dos componentes do clã.

**The Holy Empire of Abel**

Marechal: Tsunade

General: Jiraya e 1 ficha (lvl 87 no mínimo)

Major: Eu xD, Kakashi e 2 ficha (lvl 80 no mínimo)

Capitão: Shikamaru, Asuma e 2 ficha (lvl mínimo 70)

Soldado: Neji, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Chouji, Yamato, Shino, Shizume, Rock Lee, Gai (outros que eu não sei ainda) e fichas (mandem a quantidade q quiserem aqui) - lvl 60 mínimo

**The Azur Aliance**

Marechal:Madara

General:Pein

Major: Konan, Kakuso e1 ficha (lvl 85 mínimo)

Capitão: Itachi e 3 fichas (lvl no mínimo 75)

Soldados: Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu e fichas (a quantidade que quiserem – lvl 67 mínimo)

**Great Empire**

Marechal: Ficha (lvl 80 mínimo)

General: Gaara e Temari

Major: 4 fichas (lvl 60 minimo)

Capitão: Kankuro, Tenten e 1 ficha (lvl 45 no mínimo)

Soldado: Matsuri, Baki e outros...

**DarkRose**

Marchal: Ficha (lvl 40)

General: 1 ficha (lvl 35)

Major: sem fichas

Capitão: 2 fichas (lvl 20)

Soldado: sem fichas

**Maleficent**

Marechal: Orochimaro

General: Kabuto

Major: Kimimaru e ficha( lvl mínimo 50)

Capitão: Sem fichas

Soldado:sem fichas

Bom essas são as fichas disponíveis, mas se alguém não quiser ser de clã nenhum, eu também aceito! Em relação aos pares vocês podem fazer o que quiserem: casado, namorando, solteiro, viúvo, com filho, sem filho, divorciado....é com vcs!

OBS: Somente o Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi e Hinata não estão disponíveis....Se tiver algum outro personagem que vocês queiram de par e não estejam ai é só colocar!

E se vocês conseguiram ler até aqui sem pular uma parte, meus parabéns! :D

* * *

Agora o modelo da ficha!

Nome:

Idade: caso for Alado colocar a idade real e a que aparenta.

Raça: Alado(sacerdote/arqueiro), Humano(guerreiro/mago) ou selvagem(bárbaro/feiticeira)

Level:

Clã:

Cargo que ocupa do clã:

Personalidade:

Aparência:

História:

Roupa:

Animais:

Instrumento para vôo: tipo de asa, animal ou espada....

O que gosta:

O que odeia:

Par: mínimo três opções

O que você acha dele:

O que ele acha de você:

Posso mudar algo na ficha?

Cenas fortes são permitidas:

* * *

Vou colocar aqui a ficha da minha irmãzinha como referência:

Nome: Hylin

Idade: 20 anos

Raça: Selvagem (Feiticeira)

Level: 61

Clã: The Holy Empire of Abel

Cargo que ocupa do clã: Soldado

Personalidade: É sempre a mais tapada e feliz de todos. Hylin está sempre alegre e rindo de qualquer coisa e dificilmente alguém irar vê-la com um semblante sério ou triste. Na maioria das vezes é o motivo de piadas das outras pessoas por nunca entender o que elas estão falando e muitas vezes o pessoal justifica isso por ela ser loira. É sempre a ultima a entrar numa confusão e sempre tenta se distanciar dos problemas, mas parecem que eles a persegue xD Pelo seu jeito cativante e tapado de ser, sempre acaba conquistando o coração das outras pessoas, mesmo que isso acabe levando um tempinho, pois o seu lema é ter o máximo de amigos que conseguir!

Aparência: Não é muito alta e nem muito gorda. Possui cabelos curtos, na altura do ombro, loiros e lisos num corte repicado. Não tem seios grandes, porém possui pernas bem torneadas

e uma bunda bem redondinha. Seus lábios são rosados e carnudinhos e seus olhos lilases estão sempre destacados num delineador preto. Possui orelha de raposa e rabo da mesma. Quando se transforma numa raposa amarela ela fica extremamente ágil.

História: Hylin cresceu nas cidade das Feras igualmente com o seu pai e sua mãe. Ela teve uma infância considerada feliz até saber que o seu pequeno irmãozinho Thor veio a falecer enquanto brincava nos arredores da cidade. Durante muito tempo ela se manteve deprimida, mas fez uma promessa a si mesma que iria seguir os sonhos do seu irmão, que era: ser uma pessoa alegre e forte para enfrentar todas as situações de cabeça erguida sem nunca pestanejar!

Roupa: Usa uma blusa que parece um kimono branco com mangas bem compridas que é amarrada por um obi rosa. Geralmente veste um short preto e uma sandália de madeira.

Animais: Tem como animal de batalha um Golem de Lava denominado Gotoso. Utiliza a Fanfanta (um Elefante) como montaria e um Huggy Bunny que sempre a acompanha na qual apelidou-a carinhosamente de Kitty.

Instrumento para vôo: Usa uma Kurishuna.

O que gosta: Seus animais, dos seus amigos, do céu, do sol, de seu clã e da sua família.

O que odeia: Pessoas falsas, ver alguém deprimido, de ficar triste, de se meter em confusão e da noite.

Par: Se for um OCC, se não eu não quero!

O que você acha dele: ------

O que ele acha de você: ------

Posso mudar algo na ficha? Sim xD

Cenas fortes são permitidas: Claro!

* * *

Essa ficha não está lá essas coisas (pois minha irmã não está habituada a fazer esse tipo de coisa ¬¬), então eu peço que vcs usem a imaginação! Caso queiram ter outra base pensem mais ou menos no filme o Senhor dos Anéis ou outros filmes do gênero! Qualquer coisa eu vou deixar o site do jogo para quem quiser entra para ter mais referências: Perfect World Brasil ou Perfect World - ecatom's fansite

Sei que é uma idéia meio doida, mas espero que tenham gostado e se não gostaram me ajudem dar esse presente para a minha irmãzinha xD

Please *.*


	2. Chapter 2

Olá pessoal!

Como vocês estão passando? Espero que bem!

Bom eu vim aqui fazer uns pequenos avisos para vocês!

Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que me mandaram fichas e concordaram de se juntar a mim nessa maluca idéia!

Em segundo veio avisar que deverei anunciar as fichas escolhidas na primeira semana de 2009, pois irei fazer uma pequena viajem para comemorar por ter passado no vestibular (para medicina) sendo que eu terminei o 2º ano do ensino médio esse ano (eu não poderei cursar ainda u.u)! Mas próximo ano eu passo novamente, se Deus quiser!

E em terceiro podem continuar me mandando ficha, pois eu ainda estou aceitando!

Desejo a todos um feliz 2009 e parabéns a todos que passaram no vestibular, de ano no colégio, na faculdade...enfim a todos que enfrentaram os desafios e foram campeões :P

Muitas festas, alegrias, amigos e diversões para todos!!!

FELIZ ANO NOVOO !!


	3. Escolhidos

Hello people!

Eu postei o mais rápido que eu consegui, logo que eu cheguei de viajem!

Bom eu irei trazer aqui os escolhidos e o prólogo da fic...

Só para constatar eu demorei muito para escolher as fichas, pois todas estavam muito boas...eu fiquei realmente dividida e tentei ao máximo agradar a todos!

E uma pequena observação: por favor, alguma alma caridosa entre as feiticeiras escolhidas poderia mudar a aparência, pois a maioria me mandou com rabo e orelha de raposa! Vocês poderiam ter rabo e orelha de coelho, morcego, gato e etc...

Antes de anunciar os escolhidos eu gostaria de fazer um pequeno pedido aos leitores que já jogaram, jogam ou conheçam alguém que joga...é o seguinte: se vocês puderem me mandar screenchots do jogo falando de quest (só quests com lvl acima de 50), skills (com uma explicação sobre a mesma), ou imagens de cidades e territórios do jogo (a partir de que lvl começa a jogar lá), eu agradeceria imensamente... Quem for fazer esse favor para mim, mandem as imagens para o meu e-mail (ver profile) .

Vamos aos escolhidos então...

* * *

**Lancelot Wotton (Shii-sensei) - **_Cargo__que ocupa: General do The Holy Empire of Abel._

Adoreii muito a tua ficha! Foi uma das melhores e uma das únicas que eu bati o olho e pensei "esse personagem tem que estar na fic de qualquer jeito!"

Você vai ficar sem par no momento...mas ao decorrer da fic você poderá requisitar uma se quiser....espero que não se oponha...qualquer coisa é só falar!

Ameii muito o Lancelot! Me apaixonei por ele!

**Aisha Ferry Martorelli**** (Aisha Natalhia Granger Malfoy)** _– Cargo que ocupa: Major do The Holy Empire of Abel._

Sua ficha foi super criativa...gostei muito dela! Acho que a Aisha vai dar excelentes histórias!

O seu par vai ser o Kiba, espero que não se oponha...

**Santorino Hibari (sakusasuke)** _– Cargo que ocupa: Major do The Holy Empire of Abel._

Gostei desse personagem!

Bom eu só tive um pequeno probleminha...

Não tenho nenhum par no momento para você :/ Mas eu pensei em uma solução...

Se até o próximo capítulo eu não dizer a OCC que vai ser o seu par eu iria pedir que você mesmo criasse uma outra ficha (eu deixei de escolher outras fichas para te fazer essa proposta) ou eu mesma criasse um OCC para o Hibari!

Claro tudo isso se você quiser...se não dá de ficar sem par e no decorrer da história escolher um...

A escolha é sua!

Mas tirando esse pequeno detalhe, está perfeita a sua fic...e desculpa pelo o meu erro técnico...

**Mizo Midori (Hitachiin Thata) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Capitã do The Holy Empire of Abel._

Gostei muito da ficha! E para você pensar que não é mentira é só olhar um pouquinho mais para baixo e verá que outra pessoa foi escolhida também!

Eu sei que você queria o Neji como o par, porém eu tive que te colocar com o Shino. Espero que não tenha problema e me entenda, pois era muita gente pedindo o Neji como par -.-

Se tiver alguma objeção pode me falar que eu tento resolver!

**Mizuhoshi Yuki (LaDie of the NiGht) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Capitã do The Holy Empire of Abel._

Não tenho palavras para descrever a sua ficha...ela está muito boa. O seu par vai ser o Neji, acho que os dois são perfeitos!

**Yue (Pipoca com chocolate 8D) – **_Cargo que ocupa no clã: Soldado do The Holy Empire of Abel._

Perfeito! Perfeito! Perfeito! Amei muito a personalidade da Yue! Como diria a minha sister: gamei!

Agora a gente terá que se entender em uma coisa... O seu par não vai ser nenhum dos três que você pediu -.- Pois toda vez que eu lia a sua ficha eu pensava a Yue vai combinar direitinho com o Hidan...e isso não saiu da minha cabeça!

Espero que não tenha ficado brava comigo...e se você não quiser ele, ainda tem a opção de escolher um OCC.

Me manda a resposta! Não esquece, pois to com peço na conciência!

Obs: Me manda um sobrenome?

**Mizo Hiro (Hitachiin Thata) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Soldado do The Holy Empire of Abel._

Não disse que tinha gostado de sua ficha! Ta ai a prova!

Eu coloquei o Hiro de par com a personagem da minha irmã...Se tiver alguma objeção é só falar!

Caso aceite, me manda a relação com ela...A ficha dela está no primeiro capítulo.

**Belyrith Queen of Lórien (MyshaPepper) -** _Cargo que ocupa: Soldado do The Holy Empire of Abel_

Ameii a personalidade dela, excelente, estás de parabéns!

Em relação ao par, eu não pude botar nenhum dos que você me pediu, então se você não se importar podes ficar com um OCC, sem par ou me mandar outro!

Espero que não se importe :_/_

**Neel (neeBeer) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Major do The Azur Aliance_

Gostei tanto da ficha que eu pensei numa coisa especial, claro se tu aceitar...

Caso queira saber o que é, me passa o teu e-mail para mais informações (pois eu não quero revelar isso para os outros :P)

E antes que eu vá me esquecendo, o seu par vai ser o Madara. E manda um sobrenome?

**Kurohime (Kon.) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Capitã do The Azur Aliance_

Sem palavras para descrever a Kurohime! Ela faz parte do quinteto: essa ficha tem que fazer parte de qualquer jeito!

É o tipo de personagem que eu precisava para deixar a história mais picante!

O par que eu escolhi é o Shou...Então eu iria te pedir que me mandasse a sua relação com ele quando pudesse, e um sobrenome para a Kurohime também :D

E o animal de batalha que você irá ficar é um dos melhores e mais raro do jogo "A pressa sombria", conhecido também como "Sea Tiger".

**Kiryuu Sayuri (Sary-chann) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Capitã do The Azur Aliance._

Me ganhasse com a personalidade! Super criativa!

Te coloquei com o Kankuso, espero que não tenha objeções! E me manda um sobrenome please...

**Setsuna Tsuki (Yuuki no Hana) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Capitã do The Azur Aliance_

A história de Tsuki é extremamente diferente o que chamou a minha atenção...

Em relação ao par, temos um pequeno problema...

Não consegui te colocar com nenhum dos três, porém eu poderia te colocar com um OCC (Santorino Hibari), mas eu gostaria de te consultar. Se tu for aceitar essa sugestão me manda a relação com ele, se não pense em outros personagens ou fique sem par no momento...

Mas me mande a resposta o mais rápido possível! Agradeço a compreensão...

**Kanashii (Yame Kanashii) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Soldado do The Azur Aliance._

Ameii a tua ficha, sem palavras... e como você pediu vou deixar o Sasori como o seu par :P

Você foi uma das únicas privilegiadas em relação ao par! Por isso espero que esteja contente! E me manda um sobrenome.

**Lidya (bKira 'Lary') – **_Cargo que ocupa:......_

Eu tenho idéias mirabolantes para a Lidya! Por isso gostaria que me mandasse o seu e-mail para eu poder te consultar e explicar melhor a que clã você pertencerá...

E antes que eu vá me esquecendo...me manda um sobrenome...o Orochimaru é todo da Lidya :D

**Yumi (Masumi n.n) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Soldado do The Azur Aliance ou Marechal do DarkRose._

Como você pode ver estou te fazendo uma proposta...Caso você queira aceitar ser Marechal do DarkRose é só falar, quer dizer, escrever...

O seu par vai ser o Pein, espero que goste!

**Bryan Jean Nicholas Niepceron (.Sk8)**** – **_Cargo que ocupa: Marechal do Great Empire._

O Bryan também faz parte das fichas o "quinteto" como eu apelidei, pois foram essas cinco que eu me apaixonei de primeira!

Adorei o Bryan, sério...

E como pediste, ele irá ficar sem par, até que você mude de idéia!

**Koori Eien (Kacau L. M.) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Major do Great Empire._

Personalidade encantadora, que dará muito o que falar!

Parabéns pela criatividade.

O seu par irá ser o Itachi, me encantei com o relacionamento entre eles :P

**Violet Lafaiete (Dri Lioncourt) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Major do Great Empire._

Obrigado por ser uma das únicas que me mandaram a aparência animal como gato! E me encantei com a história da Violet.

Espere que não se oponha ao seu par, ele irá ser o Shikamaru :D

**Ryuuji (Yuirin) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Major do Great Empire._

Grande Ryuuji! Ele me encantou! E é um dos únicos que eu li e pensei esse tem lugar garantido na história (ele faz parte do quinteto – as cinco fichas que teriam lugar na história de qualquer jeito), e parece que não é só ele que eu tive esse pensamento...

Amei a personalidade dele!

Eu só queria te pergunta uma coisa...A aparência dos bárbaros na realidade é de tigres, lobos, leões ou pandas literalmente, a única diferença é que são bípedes. E como ele é a única ficha de bárbaro eu gostaria de seguir fiel ao jogo, e por isso quero o seu consentimento para o Ryuuji ter essa aparência!

O par dele será a Temari.

AH..manda um sobrenome para ele.

**Chao Mei (Yuirin) ****– **_Cargo que ocupa: Soldado do Great Empire._

Juntamente com o irmão faz parte do quinteto! Parabéns viu! 8D

A Chao era exatamente o que eu precisava! E o par dela será o Deidara, achei eles a combinação perfeita!

**Laylla (Kibette-nee-chan) – **_Cargo que ocupa: General do DarkRose._

Acho que não tenho palavras para descrever a Laylla...simplesmente perfeita!

O par dela será o Sai.

Me manda um sobrenome para ela please ;D

**Hellyey (Paty-kon-chan) – **_Cargo que ocupa: Major do Maleficent._

Gostei da Hellyey, principalmente da história!

E não se preocupa que fizeste direitinho a ficha :P

O par dela será o Gaara!

Parabéns a todos os escolhidos e muito obrigado pelas fichas, pois eu não pensava que receberia tantas!

Muito obrigada mesmo ;P

* * *

PRÓLOGO

O mundo não é perfeito.

Nele há anomalias...

E criaturas que procuram fazer mal a aqueles que vivem em desespero e com o medo...

A origem desses seres é desconhecida...

Mas de acordo com a lenda, estes foram os primeiros habitantes desta terra, mas somente quando eles desapareceram, as outras raças desse mundo floresceram...

Humanos... Selvagens... e Alados.

Por tempos eles viveram em paz e em harmonia...

Até que veio a descoberta da Cidade da Dor Celestial...e o advento da guerra.

Por mil anos os Humanos e os Alados lutaram pelo controle da cidade sagrada.

Territórios foram ganhos... e perdidos.

Ligações foram feitas... e quebradas.

O mundo estremeceu com as forças da batalha e junto às chamas da guerra que destruía tudo na medida em que se alastrava...uma antiga ameaça se reergueu das sombras.

As criaturas que há muito tempo foram extintas retornaram com uma força inimaginável...mais corruptos e malévolos do que nunca.

Não eram vivas, mas nem mortas...

E com as três raças envolvidas desesperadamente em uma guerra civil... os wraiths, essas monstruosidades, conquistaram tudo o que tocaram sem a menor resistência.

O mundo havia sido dominado pelas trevas...

Os templos corrompidos pelo medo...

E não retardaria o dia em que a terra seria coberta pela escuridão...

Eu sou Pan Gu, criador deste mundo.

Alguns chamar-me-iam de Deus, mas eu sou meramente um guarda...

Fui eu quem criou os Humanos com o conhecimento para o crescimento...abençoou os Alados com a habilidade de voar...e impregnou os Selvagens com a capacidade para com a natureza, porem os wraiths foram o meu erro mais grave.

Eu erradiquei essa raça uma vez antes...mas eu não posso fazer isso novamente.

A perfeição levou a liberdade...da liberdade se originou a discórdia...e a discórdia trouxe a imperfeição...

Eu deixo a custódia desse mundo...á geração nova de heróis.

Coragem...Sacrifício...e união deverão ser adquiridas...

O mundo perfeito está terminando...mas a busca para recuperá-lo está apenas começando...


End file.
